Again
by Fabi-X
Summary: O que acontece quando Mulder, finalmente, retorna.


****

Escrito por: Fabi_X

****

E-mail: fabi_x@bol.com.br

****

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Mulder, finalmente, retorna.

****

Categoria: Shipper

****

Disclaimer: É o básico. Os personagens desta história pertencem a Chris Carter, a Fox e a Ten Thirteen. Não quero ganhar nada com isso, a não ser alguns feedbacks (please!!!).

****

Observação: Quando escrevi essa fic, não tinha lido nada à respeito da volta de Mulder. Eu só sabia que ele voltaria, e mais nada. Essa foi apenas uma idéia que tive.

****

Agradecimento: Agradeço à Mon, por ter betado a fic e por ter feitos comentários tão carinhosos. Valeu, amiga!

****

Again

A cena parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. A mulher ruiva entrou pela porta do hospital e seguiu pelo corredor. Ignorou qualquer pessoa que tentasse impedir que ela cumprisse seu objetivo.

Ele estava ali, ela sabia. Sabia qual era o quarto, não precisava de informação nenhuma. Só precisava vê-lo. Ter certeza que aquele terrível pesadelo finalmente havia terminado.

Quando chegou na porta do quarto, parou, um tanto apreensiva. A ansiedade que sentia doía. Era uma dor quase física. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo e entrou.

Ele estava deitado, imóvel. Parecia apenas dormir. Se não fosse o som do aparelho que monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos, o silêncio no quarto seria total. Seu rosto estava sereno, apesar de alguns pequenos cortes. Mas ela sabia que não era tão simples quanto parecia. Ele estava em coma profundo e nenhum médico sabia se iria se recuperar. Já haviam tentado de tudo, mas não haviam tido nenhuma resposta positiva.

Skinner havia relutado muito em informá-la que ele havia sido encontrado, temendo sua reação, devido ao estado delicado em que se encontrava. Ela jamais o perdoaria se ele tivesse escondido algo tão importante dela! 

Scully se aproximou silenciosamente, como se algum ruído fosse atrapalhar aquele sono. Sentou-se na cadeira que estava colocada ao lado do leito hospitalar. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela sorria. Apesar do estado em que se encontrava, ele estava vivo, junto dela, finalmente. Tocou levemente seu rosto.

Veio a sua cabeça um trecho de uma música, um rock balada que ela sempre ouvia no rádio do carro.

"All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that they comes

I know we could win

I wonder if i'll ever see you again". 

Quando a ouviu pela primeira vez, cogitou a possibilidade de a pessoa que a escreveu conhecer o drama pessoal que ela vivia. Mas agora ele estava ali. Ela conseguiu vê-lo de novo.

- O que fizeram com você? – ela disse, em voz alta – Como puderam...? Você precisa lutar. Não pode me abandonar, não de novo. Tenho sofrido tanto nesses últimos meses. Eu só sobrevivi para poder te encontrar de novo. Por você. E por... – ela não disse nada, apenas tocou sua barriga, que já demonstrava o sexto mês de gravidez em que ela se encontrava. – Você precisa viver. Viva para mim, Mulder. Por favor.

Ela já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Deitou a cabeça sobre a mão dele. E chorou. De tristeza, de alívio, de felicidade. Até que sentiu um leve movimento sob sua cabeça. Levantou rapidamente da cadeira. Mulder a fitava, com um olhar que misturava carinho e confusão.

- Mulder! Meu Deus ... – ela nem tinha palavras.

- Scully – sua voz saía fraca – o que estou fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- Tem algumas imagens na minha cabeça, mas elas não fazem sentido.

- É melhor você não pensar nisso agora. Com o tempo você vai começar a entender tudo. Nós iremos. Você tem que descansar. 

- Você está bem, Scully? Você estava chorando? – ele quis se sentar na cama.

- Mulder, você não deve fazer esforço. – Mesmo assim, ela o ajudou a se recostar um pouco melhor no travesseiro, porque sabia que se não o ajudasse, ele faria isso sozinho.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Mulder, você precisa entender que ficou cerca de cinco meses desaparecido. Eu achei que jamais lhe veria novamente.

- Cinco meses? E você chorava assim por que eu voltei? Achei que você ficaria feliz, mas vejo que me enganei.

Ela sorriu. Seu humor já estava voltando. Ele realmente parecia bem, agora que estava acordado. Precisava avisar os médicos. Mas não fez isso. Queria mais um tempo a sós com ele.

- Scully, me desculpe se lhe causei alguma dor. Você sabe que eu daria minha vida para não te ver sofrer.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar. Tocou o rosto dele levemente. Mas o toque pareceu lhe fazer acordar de um sonho e ela se afastou, ficando de costas para Mulder. Tinha ansiado tanto por encontrá-lo, mas agora começava a pensar nas consequências disso. Muita coisa havia mudado e eles precisavam conversar a respeito. Será que essa era a melhor hora?

- Eu sei que você jamais me faria sofrer de propósito, Mulder. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. O melhor amigo que alguém pode ter.

Como ela estava de costas não pode perceber a sombra que passou pelos olhos dele. 

- O que houve, Scully? Você mudou de repente. Que papo de amigo é esse? Você está me deixando confuso.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Também estou confusa, Mulder". Claro que não era só isso que ele representava. Levou as mãos até a barriga. Ele ainda não tinha reparado. Mas precisava contar logo. Para que adiar? Ele acabaria sabendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Virou-se lentamente, ainda mantendo as mãos sobre a barriga.

Ele olhou para o seu rosto, ainda confuso, então baixou os olhos para a barriga. Uma grande interrogação surgiu em seus olhos.

- Antes de tudo, você é meu amigo, Mulder, – foi se aproximando da cama novamente – mas é claro que não é só isso. Você é minha vida. Todo tempo em que você ficou... afastado, foi buscar por você que deu sentido à minha vida. Eu sabia que iria lhe encontrar. Eu sentia isso. Porque parte de você vive dentro de mim.

Ela percebeu que os olhos dele também se enchiam de lágrimas. Resolveu continuar falando. Não podia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de algo acontecer a ele novamente, sem que ele soubesse a verdade. A verdade de Dana Scully.

- Se você já representava minha vida, agora você representa também o meu futuro. Como você pode ver, Mulder, eu estou grávida. Você conseguiu me dar o presente que eu tanto sonhei.

- Scully...

Ele não conseguia falar. Não conseguia sequer raciocinar. Delicadamente, colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga dela.

- Mas como...? Você não podia...

- Eu não tenho explicação para isso, Mulder. No início eu não podia acreditar. Mas é real. Existe outra vida crescendo aqui, dentro de mim. Uma pequena mistura de nós dois.

Ele agora chorava como uma criança, feliz por ganhar um novo brinquedo, sem medo, sem vergonha. Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e a beijou. Quando se separaram, Mulder manteve o rosto dela em suas mãos, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Foi você quem me deu o maior presente que eu poderia receber. Eu nunca havia sonhado com isso. Eu prometo cuidar de você e dessa criança. Prometo amar esse pequeno ser, tanto quanto eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo, Mulder.

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

Estavam juntos, unidos. Como um só.

Para sempre.

****

FIM

****

Obs.: Para quem não reconheceu, a música que usei nessa fic foi "Again", do Lenny Kravitz, que eu amo de paixão. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de incluí-la numa fic um dia!


End file.
